


Watch Your Back

by GrabTheSalt_TBIB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabTheSalt_TBIB/pseuds/GrabTheSalt_TBIB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's first hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything on my own at all. I got this prompt on Tumblr from bilesandthesourwolf and I thought I'd give it a go. Sorry if it's terrible.

They would call each other sometimes, nights when Dean was out drinking and Sam had the room to himself, or when Kevin couldn’t sleep. The young man had mentioned wanting to try hunting and Sam had tried to convince him against it, saying it sucks you in. “I’m already in, Sam,” he would reply. Sam would just shake his head and push his fingers through his hair, knowing that Kevin was right. 

Dean was off on his own again. He had never stopped looking after Lisa and Ben, and a shifter reared its ugly head. Sam offered to help but Dean insisted he take this one on on his own, knowing that he would probably end up upset about one thing or another, and he didn’t want Sam to see that. Sam sighed and decided to take a pit stop and visit Kevin, see how he was holding up. Sam found a case for himself, just a vengeful spirit, nothing too difficult. 

“You ready Kev?” he asked, putting the things in his duffle. 

Kevin looked up at him, a bit surprised, “Wait what? Ready for what?” 

Sam looked up at him, giving him a slight smile, “Your first hunt. You said you wanted to get into it, right? What better time to start than now?” 

Kevin looked down at the tablet sitting on the table in front of him. “What about this?” 

Sam gave him a hesitant look for a moment. “Hmm… I’ve got an idea. You wait here. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He headed out and it wound up taking him an entire day before he was back, lugging an iron vault down into the room. “Here. Was in dad’s old storage container, he was a smart guy. There’s salt in the iron. Inside lined with silver for that added protection. 

Kevin raised his eyebrows, “Uh, alright. That works.” He put the tablet inside and stood to look at Sam. “So, where are we going?” 

Sam smiled, “Just a town over. Ghost. You ready to do some digging?”

Kevin raised a brow, “I’m not really used to hard labor.” Sam just smiled and rolled his eyes, “Come on, you’ll be fine. I’ll be there to back you up.”

Kevin nodded and followed him out to the car. After about an hour they were where they needed to be. He was smart in choosing a ghost that was haunting an abandoned warehouse since they wouldn’t have to deal with lying to homeowners on Kevin’s first hunt. It was nice for Sam too; he got to get back to his roots a little bit, not need to deal with demons all the time. 

Kevin goes in first, salt gun in hand and Sam’s right behind him. They had already done info digging, narrowed down who it was but there were a few possibilities so they needed to get a look at her to ID her. Kevin is nervous, going in well aware that they need to see the ghost. He’s been up against demons in meat suits, and dealt with leviathan, but he had never dealt with some one that used to be a real person; that still was a person for the most part. 

Sam whistles softly to get his attention and nods toward the middle of the room. There’s a strange circle and Kevin lets out a quiet sigh, knowing he needs to go through it to draw the ghost out, that it’s the mark from where they had found her body and it would upset her enough that she would come out. He passes through and the ghost appears behind him. Sam shouts his name and the boy turns around, startled, before taking a step back and hesitating. The ghost takes the opportunity to attack Kevin, throwing him back against the wall where he hits it hard. Luckily he turns so that his shoulder hits the wall and this head remains intact. Sam is wide eyed for a moment before he sends two rounds into her chest and then hurries over to get Kevin. Kevin’s shoulder is dislocated and Sam can tell. He can feel it in the way he’s holding his arm so still. 

He hurries him outside, “Tell me you got a look at her,” he says, sitting him against the hood and checking him for any other injuries. 

Kevin nods, shaken but for the most part okay. “Yeah, I did. It was Katie West…the second woman we were looking into.” 

Sam nods once and then grimaces, “Kevin.. You’re gonna want something to bite down on..” Kevin raises an eyebrow and Sam just nods again, “Trust me. I have to pop your shoulder back in.” Kevin winces and nods, bringing the sleeve of his other arm to his mouth and biting down hard. Sam gets in position, “On three. Ready?” Kevin nods. “Okay. One, Two,” without another word Sam pops the shoulder back in. Kevin lets out a grunt of pain and hisses, glad that Sam told him to keep the sleeve in his mouth. 

“There, you okay?” Sam asks, and he feels guilty for not taking better care of Kevin. The boy nods though and smiles a little, “I’m better than okay. That was awesome. I mean, getting hurt sucks, but that rush…” Sam gives him a little smile and rolls his eyes. “Come on, we’ve got some grave digging to do.” 

The drive was easy and Sam manages to find the grave site. “Usually I’d make you do the digging; payback for all those times Dean made me dig, but seeing as you’re hurt I guess I’ll do it.” Kevin lets out a chuckle, “I can help. You don’t have to do all of it. It pretty much feels okay now that you’ve snapped it back into place.” Sam smiles and tosses him the shovel. “Fine then you get first go.” Kevin nods and gets to work. 

Sam leans on the grave and they chat a little bit while Kevin digs. They talk about school and work and why the hell anyone would get into hunting in the first place. Sam mentions wishing he could finish school. Kevin replies with “It’s never too late,” and Sam stares at him for a moment. 

“You really think I could go back? I mean, after all of this?” he asks, surprised, but when Kevin nods and replies with, “I know you could. You’re smarter than half of my professors were,” Sam can’t help but laugh. “That’s not true. They’re smart in other things.” Kevin just shrugs, “Not things that matter.” 

They keep talking and eventually Kevin sighed, “Mind switching?” Sam shakes his head and hops up, taking over so the other can rest. Things are quieter now because Sam’s focus is on digging quickly and getting done. He hops out after a little while and shows Kevin how to torch the body. 

After they cover it back up they head to a motel. They both huff a little when they find it’s only got one bed, but Kevin says it’s not a big deal, so Sam shrugs and lets it go. Sam lets Kevin have first shower and he goes next. Sam goes for a food run and they have fun relaxing with each other. When they’re clean and tired they lie down to sleep and Kevin curls up a little, liking to feel small, “Hey Sam?” he mumbled, eyes already closed. 

Sam’s are closed too and he’s already drifting off, “Mhm?”

“I think I wanna hunt for real.”

“You do, huh?”

“Yeah…” 

“It’s dangerous.”

“I know, but not so much when you have back up.”

Sam smiles to himself, “You asking for back up?” 

“Hmm,” he hums for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. I am.” 

Sam just nods and rolls over a little, throwing his arm over Kevin in his tired haze. “I’ll always watch your back.” 

Kevin smiles, mumbling “thank you,” in reply and he presses just a little closer to Sam who doesn’t seem to mind at all. He drifts off first and Sam has a soft smile on his face as he drifts off a few minutes after.


End file.
